Personnel file
's personnel file (2268)]] A personnel file (also known as a service record) is a computer file that contains information on a specific person. All Starfleet officers have a personnel file. Personnel files are also used by several other military organizations in the Milky Way Galaxy, such as the Cardassian Union, and the Bajoran Militia. Service record types Starfleet personnel files contain a variety of information about a specific person. As of the 24th century, such information included: *Photograph *Species *Name *Place of birth *Medals and awards *Biometric identification *Latest assignment *Inputs from commanding officers of assignments *List of all assignments along with the stardate assigned (once stardates came into use) 23rd century service records contained similar data, and could be accessed via computer where the record would be read aloud. The Personnel officer on board a starship was responsible for being familiar with the service records of all those aboard. In 2268, the personnel officer of the was called to give testimony about data from the record of James T. Kirk. Previously, the service record of Benjamin Finney was reviewed as part of court martial hearing procedures. ( ). A listing of several service records, such as those of an entire starship crew, are known as a "crew manifest". ( ) In the mirror universe, Jonathan Archer called up the personnel file of Hoshi Sato's prime universe counterpart. As a means of retribution, Sato then called up the personnel file on Archer's counterpart, from which they learned that the Archer from the prime universe was captain of the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 and would be instrumental in the formation of a United Federation of Planets. ( ) In 2367, a falsified personnel file on William T. Riker was created by Barash, detailing a future where Riker had assumed command of the Enterprise and was in negotiations with the Romulans for an alliance with the Federation. Barash wanted to fool Riker into thinking he was in the future, but one of the ways in which Riker realized he was in false surroundings was after requesting a computer copy of his service record and encountering a time lag in the computer response. ( ) Jadzia Dax claimed that her personnel file described her as "adorable" three times ( ). In 2373, Gul Dukat gave a copy of Tekeny Ghemor's service record to Major Kira. The record showed that Tekeny Ghemor have been involved in a massacre of Bajoran monks decades before. ( ) Members of the Bajoran militia also have personnel files. They contain a voiceprint, a retinal scan, a psychiatric profile and a holopicture. In 2371, Quark used a decryption protocol to gain access to Major Kira's personnel file so he could create a holosuite program featuring her likeness for Tiron. ( ) Gallery of personnel files Image:Archer biographical.jpg|Jonathan Archer (2268) Image:Gabriel Bell bio.jpg|Gabriel Bell (2372) Image:Beverly Crusher_personnel_file.jpg|Beverly Crusher (2368) Image:Data_personnel_file.jpg|Data (2368) Image:Ezri Dax personnel file.jpg|Ezri Dax (2375) Image:Dehner profile stats.jpg|Elizabeth Dehner (2265) Image:Lois Eckridge personnel file.jpg|Lois Eckridge (2370) Image:Marlafinn.jpg|Marla Finn (2370) Image:Kwanpersonnel.jpg|Daniel Kwan (2370) Image:Kieran MacDuff_personnel_file.jpg|Keiran MacDuff (falsified in 2368) Image:Mitchell_profile_stats.jpg|Gary Mitchell (2265) Image:Alfonse D Pacelli-personnel file.jpg|Alfonse Pacelli (2370) Image:Jean_Luc_Picard_personnel_file.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard (2368) Image:Walter Pierce personnel file.jpg|Walter Pierce (2370) Image:Ro Laren_personnel_file.jpg|Ro Laren (2368) Image:Salvatore Bruno personnel file.jpg|Bruno Salvatore (2370) Image:Sato biographical.jpg|Hoshi Sato (2268) Image:Deanna Troi_personnel_file.jpg|Deanna Troi (2368) Image:Darien Wallace personnel file.jpg|Darien Wallace (2370) Image:AnaandaZiff.jpg|Anaanda Ziff (2370) :Actual military service records, such as those of the United States armed forces, are filled with pages of data and forms especially in cases where a person has served in the military for several years. It is therefore likely that the screens seen above are "intro pages" to much more extensive computer files that would cover the Starfleet member's entire career. Background * In , we see the personnel files of the entire senior staff of the , except for Worf, Geordi La Forge and William T. Riker. * Hoshi Sato's and Jonathan Archer's personnel files shown in were written and edited by Enterprise producer Mike Sussman. They have been considered canon as they were legible on screen. Personnel files seen on screen *Characters whose personnel files have been seen on screen are as follows: ** Jonathan Archer - ( ) ** Julian Bashir - ( ) ** Gabriel Bell - ( ) ** Raymond Boone - ( ) ** William Chapman - ( ) ** Chu'lak - ( ) ** Cretak - ( ) ** Beverly Crusher - ( ) ** Data - ( ) ** Ezri Dax - ( ) ** Jadzia Dax - ( ) ** Elizabeth Dehner - ( ) ** Lois Eckridge - ( ) ** Marla Finn - ( ) ** Annika Hansen - ( ) ** Harry Kim - ( ) ** Daniel Kwan - ( ) ** Geordi La Forge - ( ) ** Keiran MacDuff (falsified in 2368) - ( ) ** Gary Mitchell - ( ) ** Alfonse Pacelli - ( ) ** Jean-Luc Picard - ( ) ** Walter Pierce - ( ) ** Rudolph Ransom - ( ) ** Malcolm Reed - ( ) ** William T. Riker - ( ) ** Ro Laren - ( ) ** Bruno Salvatore - ( ) ** Hoshi Sato - ( ) ** T'Pol - ( ) ** Deanna Troi - ( ) ** Tuvok - ( ) ** Darien Wallace - ( ) ** Anaanda Ziff - ( ) ** Lewis Zimmerman - ( ) Personnel files read by computer *Characters whose personnel files have been read by a computer are as follows: ** James T. Kirk - ( ) ** James T. Kirk (mirror) - ( ) ** Spock - ( ) ** Leonard McCoy - ( ) ** Montgomery Scott - ( ) ** Bruce Maddox - ( ) ** Data - ( ) ** Personnel officer, - ( ) See also *Police record Category:Lists Category:Reports fr:Dossier personnel